


You Won't Ever Be Alone

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, and we're back to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Thanksgiving is approaching. Chris knows how he'd like to spend it, but what are Sebastian's plans?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Ria, who not only read this over but also gave me advice on where I want this series to go. You're a darling. ♥
> 
> More extensive notes in part one.

As Chris works on a pickup truck the following day, it occurs to him that it's only two weeks until Thanksgiving. He wonders what Sebastian is doing - he knows he's probably going to his parents' but he has no idea if Sebastian has plans or not. 

He's on his lunch break when his mom calls him. 

"Hey, mom," he greets her when he answers. 

"Chris! It was so nice to meet Sebastian last night. What a nice boy he is. I think you've definitely lucked out there!"

"Yeah, I know," Chris smiles. Every day he's more and more aware of just how lucky he is. 

"So I was thinking, if he doesn't already have plans why don't you ask him if he wants to come over for Thanksgiving dinner? We'd love to have him, honey."

"Thanks, mom," Chris says, genuinely grateful. "That's a great idea. I'll ask him when I see him."

"You do that. You've been by yourself for a long time, sweetheart. It's so good that you've found someone special who fits into your life the way he does."

His mom sounds fond, and Chris tries not to laugh. "Yeah, mom. It's great."

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to work. Don't forget to ask Sebastian!"

"I won't. Love you, mom."

"Love you too. Bye!"

He ends the call with a smile on his face, finishes his lunch and heads back out to work.

When he gets home that evening, Sebastian is waiting outside for him.

"What are you doing here already?" Chris asks, delighted. 

"Couldn't wait to see you," Sebastian replies, pulling him in for a kiss. They somehow manage to make it up the stairs and into Chris's apartment without breaking any public decency laws, but as soon as the door closes behind them they tear at each other's clothes, stumbling towards the bedroom and dropping various items of clothing on the way. 

They sit on the bed to finish stripping, and then Chris is mouthing down Sebastian's neck, panting out, "Need you to fuck me, _fuck_ , Sebastian, need your cock in me so bad," and Sebastian is groaning his assent. 

Chris rolls over so he's on his hands and knees, and he hears Sebastian getting out the lube and condom. He hears the slick sound of Sebastian spreading lube on his fingers, and then those fingers are teasing at his asshole, making his cock throb. 

"Fucking do it, open me up, ohfuckyeah," Chris moans as Sebastian pushes a single finger inside him. He bites his lip and tries not to whimper as Sebastian fingers him open, getting impatient when Sebastian takes his time to get him ready. 

By the time Sebastian adds a third finger it's almost unbearable and Chris gasps out, "Fuck, no more prep, just fuck me."

"Chris, I don't want to hurt you," Sebastian replies, his voice unsteady. 

"You won't, fuck, I just need you now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

He hears the rip of the condom wrapper, and the sound of Sebastian covering his cock in lube, and then there's just blunt pressure that makes him nearly bite through his tongue. It hurts a little as Sebastian presses in, but it's a good hurt, as much pleasure as it is pain. Sebastian stops once he's in deep, running soothing hands over Chris's back and down his sides. 

"You okay?" Sebastian's voice is hoarse with strain, and Chris nods. 

"S'good. So fucking good, you can move, please move," Chris moans, and Sebastian does, slowly at first, then getting into a rhythm. They move together, Chris pushing back as Sebastian thrusts forward and Chris is pretty sure he could cry at how good it is. 

Then Sebastian changes angle and Chris is seeing stars behind his eyelids as Sebastian speeds up his thrusts. 

"Come on, Chris, touch yourself, wanna see you come," Sebastian bites out, and Chris is more than happy to oblige, leaning all his weight on one arm as he brings the other one down so he can stroke himself. As soon as he gets his hand on his cock it's pretty much game over, as he fucks his fist only a few times before it overtakes him and he comes all over his hand and the bed. 

Then Sebastian stills, groaning out Chris's name as he comes, then pretty much collapses on Chris's back. Which is fine for about all of ten seconds but seriously, for such a slim guy Sebastian is _heavy_. 

"Get off me, fucker," Chris laughs half into the pillow, and Sebastian obliges, pulling out carefully before throwing the condom into the bin and coming back to snuggle up to Chris's back. 

"Mmm, hello," Sebastian says, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Hello yourself. I've been thinking about that all day."

"Me too. Could barely concentrate on what Peter was teaching me about the difference between late eighteenth and early nineteenth century furniture."

"Sounds riveting," Chris jokes. 

"Yeah, I really didn't understand much of what he was saying, but it's fine. As long as I can deal with customers it'll be okay." They lay in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow, before the silence is broken by a loud rumbling noise from Sebastian's stomach. 

"Hungry?" Chris asks, laughing, and he feels Sebastian grin into his neck. 

"Kinda. I just use up so much energy fucking you, you know?"

"That must be it."

"We should get dinner at some point," Sebastian says idly, making no move to get up, which reminds Chris...

"Oh hey, by the way, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Uh, Peter's going to New York to be with the family, and I guess I'll go too."

"Oh." Chris hadn't realised until that moment just how disappointed he'd be about Sebastian not spending it with him, but he was, yet at the same time didn't want him to feel bad about spending time with his family. 

"Why?"

"Oh, just my mom said she'd be happy to have you if you didn't have plans, but that's cool, I'll let her know you're going back to New York." Chris tries to keep the disappointment out his voice, but knows he isn't completely successful when Sebastian kisses him softly on the shoulder. 

"Did you want me to stay?" he asks, and fuck, Chris wants to say yes but doesn't want to put Sebastian in an awkward position. 

Eventually, he sighs. "It would be nice. But, like, I'm not going to grudge you wanting to spend time with your family."

Sebastian trails kisses up his neck to his ear, before biting gently at the lobe. "And what if I want to spend it with you?"

Chris's heart soars. "You mean it? Please don't feel obliged to keep me happy."

"But I _like_ you happy. And besides," Sebastian says, tugging on his shoulder so he rolls over on his back, looking up at Sebastian whose expression is serious, "I don't think I'm ready to go back there yet."

"So you'll spend Thanksgiving with me?"

"I would love that."

Chris draws him down for a kiss, until they're interrupted by Sebastian's stomach rumbling again. They both laugh, and Chris is pretty sure life can't get any better than this.


End file.
